La mélodie du silence
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Sherlock s'ennuis, aucun meurtres en ville depuis des semaines. Alors il mène la vie dure à John. Mais l'arrivé d'un colis à Baker Street pourrait bien sauver l'appartement de la destruction. ( l'histoire est mieux que le résumé).


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Sir Conan Doyle et la chaine BBC . Seule Arianne est à moi mais elle n'apparait même pas physiquement.

**Note** : voilà ma première fic sur Sherlock Holmes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira surtout que j'étais partis pour faire pas mal de yaoi et qu'au final... Y en a quasi pas o_O ( je me choque moi même). Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les garçons ! Vous avez un colis.

La voix de madame Hudson tira Watson de son écran. Il referma sa session même si il savait très bien que son colocataire ne mettrait pas longtemps à pirater son nouveau mot de passe. En parlant de Sherlock, celui faisait les cents pas. Aucunes enquêtes depuis deux bonnes semaines et Moriarty semblait aux abonnés absents. Le brun commençait à être intenable surtout que John refusait de lui donner ses cigarettes. Il était également hors de question de rejouer au cluedo. Watson soupira intérieurement en repensant à leur partie. Cet après-midi lui avait collé un mal de tête des plus mémorables.

John se leva et partit chercher le colis. Sherlock ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à répertorier mentalement les différents types de poisons indétectables. Watson remercia sa logeuse et prit le paquet de taille moyenne. Il l'examina quelques instants. C'était un colis poste des plus ordinaires. Mais il n'y avait aucune adresse à part la leur. Retournant le paquet, il aperçut deux lettres écritent au feutre.

_ A.S ?

Un peu suspicieux, le médecin secoua doucement le colis. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils reçevaient un colis piégé. Rien de fragile ou sur le point d'explosé apparemment. Haussant les épaules, il remonta à l'étage. Sherlock c'était enfin immobilisé, allongé sur le canapé. Le détective tourna la tête vers son colocataire.

_Qui est le destinataire? Demanda le brun avec une pointe d'intérêt.

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit John. Il y a juste marqué « A.S ».

La réaction de Sherlock surpris légèrement le médecin. Un fin sourire orna le visage du brun et ce dernier se leva. Il prit le colis et l'analysa rapidement.

_Ce mystérieux destinataire ne t'es pas inconnus à ce que je vois.

_Je la connais en effet.

_ « La » ? Tiqua le médecin, surpris.

Sherlock hocha la tête tout en bataillant avec le scotch qui fermait le paquet.

_ Arianne Sanders, vingt-ans, étudiante en école d'ingénieur. On c'est rencontré lors d'une affaire et pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, nous avons...

Le brun sembla chercher le mot et John eut un petit sourire en coin.

_Sympathisé ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Arianne faisait partit des rares personnes qui ne lui avait jamais dit d'aller se faire foutre. Non, elle semblait même être admirative quand il exposait ses déductions. Bien sur, seul John lui avait montré un intérêt bien supérieur. Mais il appréciait quand même la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas trop... Normal. Le médecin, lui, se demanda vaguement pourquoi le détective ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle... John secoua la tête. C'était stupide, il avait l'impression d'être jaloux. Le détective avait eut une vie avant qu'il ne s'installe avec lui. Étrangement, cette pensée ne le réconforta pas pour autant. Sherlock ouvrit le colis et en sortit un baladeur mp3 doté d'un casque. Avec un certain intérêt, il retourna l'objet sous toutes ses coutures. Il tenta d'allumer le mp3 mais celui ci n'était pas chargé. Sherlock prit le câble usb et le brancha au portable de son colocataire.

_Tu sais que tu as ton propre ordinateur... Lança le médecin l'air de rien.

_Il est en haut. Répondit vaguement le détective qui fixa l'objet avec une moue boudeuse.

Le temps que l'objet charge, le revoilà complétement désœuvré. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. John soupira en voyant le brun se mettre à chercher son paquet de cigarette. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer, il l'avait caché dans le four. C'était bien l'un des derniers endroits où irait chercher son colocataire. La seule chose qu'il utilisait dans la cuisine était le frigo pour entreposer des restes humains. Autant dire qu'il était difficile de caser des paquets de yaourts et des œufs entre une tête coupé et un bol de doigts...

John attrapa le paquet et regarda le mp3 avec curiosité.

_Tu voulais un mp3 ?

_Hein ? Sherlock ôta sa tête de sous la hotte de cheminé et se tourna vers son colocataire. Bien sur que non, ce gadget tient du superflus. Mais si Arianne me l'a envoyé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

John hocha la tête et partit jeter le paquet. Mais avant de le mettre à la poubelle, il aperçut un petit bout de papier. Cela l'étonnait que Sherlock ne l'ai pas vu. Il fit une pose, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Non, son ami avait dû l'ignorer sciemment pour ne pas se gâcher la surprise sans doute. Cependant, il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. Le médecin déplia la note et la lu rapidement.

« Salut Sherlock ! Je sais que, comme d'habitude, tu ne vas pas lire ce mot mais on ne sait jamais. Comme tu es toujours complétement intenable quand tu t'ennuie, j'ai mis au point une musique spéciale. Préviens moi si ça fonctionne. Amicalement, Arianne. »

Le médecin haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que le détective recevait des colis de l'étudiante. Ce maudit sentiment de jalousie se fit plus présent. Mais c'était intéressent si elle avait un moyen de calmer son colocataire. Peut-être que ça pourrait même l'empêchait de mettre l'appartement sans dessus dessous pour ses cigarettes. La sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier se précipita presque dessus, priant pour que se soit Lestrade. Mais le brun fit une grimace en voyant l'expéditeur.

_Mycroft ? Supposa le médecin.

_Si le dentiste pouvait lui enfoncer une fraise dans le fond de la gorge... Grommela Sherlock.

John ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Dès qu'il s'agissait des deux frères, il ne préférait pas savoir. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les repas de famille. Le médecin ne put réprimer un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçus.

_Quoi ? Demanda Sherlock.

_Moi qui pensais que ma relation avec Harry était déplorable...

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans la cuisine, bien décidé à faire un peu de chimie.

Deux heures plus tard, John se demandait si il n'allait pas faire une longue, très longue ballade. Sherlock multipliait les expériences dangereuses depuis toute à l'heure. Le médecin avait essuyé deux gazes toxiques aux couleurs des plus étranges. La cuisine, elle, avait aussi eut droit à une mini-explosion. Madame Hudson leurs cria depuis le rez-de-chaussé que se serez rajouté à leur loyer. Et maintenant, le détective venait de percer un trou dans la table de cuisine. Une petite erreur de calcul apparemment. Il arrivait aussi à Sherlock de s'énerver tout d'un coup. Dans ses moments là, Watson ne disait rien et laissait son colocataire déverser tout son venin. De toute façon, il ne s'énervait jamais contre lui. Sauf que là, John en avait un peu marre de risquer sa vie.

Il se leva, sans que Sherlock ne le remarque et s'apprêtait à prendre sa veste. Mais il aperçut le mp3 qui semblait avoir finit de charger. Il le débrancha et fixa tour à tour l'objet et son colocataire. Le médecin se sentit dévorer par la curiosité. Il voulait savoir si ça pouvait vraiment calmer Sherlock. Seulement, ce dernier était dans un tel état d'agacement qu'il était capable de refuser. Apparemment, faire exploser tout l'appartement semblait sa priorité immédiate. Watson se cala dans entrebâillement de la cuisine. Son colocataire lui tournait quasiment le dos, le nez dans son microscope.

_Stupides criminels... Ils ont décidé de prendre des vacances ? Même Moriarty ne donne aucun signe d'activité... Un petit meurtre particulièrement vicieux, c'est trop demandé ? Mon cerveau va finir par pourrir à rester coincer ici.

John leva les yeux au plafond. Parfois, son colocataire se comportait comme un véritable enfant capricieux. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant les mains de son colocataire. Elles étaient couvertes de petits pansement et autres brulures. Manipuler des produits chimiques n'étaient pas sans risques. Mais Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en soucier au grand damne de John. Le détective maltraitait un peu trop son corps à son goût. S'approchant à pas de loup, il faillit poser le casque quand Sherlock se retourna brusquement, une fiole d'acide chlorhydrique en main. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le médecin sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus avec le casque et un air de gamin prit en faute.

_John ? Repose ça.

_Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Tenta gentiment le blond.

Mais Sherlock refusa, s'écartant de lui pour nettoyer son matériel dans l'évier. Cependant, le médecin ne se découragea pas. Il attendit que le détective passe à nouveau à côté de lui pour lui mettre le casque sur la tête. Celui-ci se tendit et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

_John...

Mais le médecin ne l'écouta, trop occupé à allumer le mp3. Avec un soupir agacé, Sherlock s'apprêtait à enlever le casque.

_D'abords tu dissimules mes cigarettes et maintenant ça. C'est décidé, je vais aller faire concurrence à Moriarty et...

Soudain, le détective se stoppa, la bouche entre-ouverte. Son colocataire le regarda, étonné. Sherlock venait de se_ taire _de lui-mê regarda l'appareil qui s'était mit automatiquement en mode « lecture ». Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une chanson enregistré. Enfin, peut importe ce qu'il y avait dedans, c'était stupéfiant. Sherlock inspira profondément, un air calme sur le visage. Il prit gentiment le lecteur des mains de John et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. John le laissa faire avant de soupirer. D'accord, le détective était calme. Mais qui allait se taper tout le rangement de la cuisine ?

Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés mais perdu dans le vague. Watson se demanda si il ne devait pas prendre une photo pour immortaliser le moment. Mais l'attitude de Sherlock l'inquiétait un peu. Son ami ne bougeait pas et ne se plaignait pas. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas _réfléchir. _Quand Sherlock réfléchissait, ses sourcils étaient toujours légèrement plissés. Sauf que là, rien. Son visage était parfaitement détendu. John s'approcha lentement de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord de la table basse.

_Sherlock ?

Pendant un instant, Watson crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Cependant, le brun finit par tourner doucement la tête vers lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu... Euh... Tu te sens bien ?

Le brun cligna des yeux avant d' hocher la tête.

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, oui.

Devant l'air incompréhensible de John, Sherlock eut un petit sourire. Il retira son casque et le tendit au médecin. Ce dernier le posa sur sa tête, pressé de découvrir quelle était cette chanson miracle. Mais rien ne vint. Il avait beau attendre et fixer son attention, il n'entendait rien. Pourtant, le morceaux était toujours en cour de lecture.

_Je n'entend rien.

_Je m'en doutais.

Sherlock reprit le casque et se redressa en position assise.

_Arianne a dû régler les sons spécialement pour les personnes comme moi.

_C'est à dire ? Demanda John qui ne voyait toujours pas où le détective voulait en venir.

_J'entends enfin le silence.

Le médecin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant les paroles de son colocataire. Sherlock ne cessait de lui dire que son cerveau était un moteur incapable de s'arrêter. Pourtant, tout le monde avait besoin de cesser de penser à un moment. Mais pour le détective, c'était impossible. John fixa le casque. Le mp3 était capable de rendre son ami "normal" temporairement. Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire. Même si son esprit avait reprit une activité normal, il n'était plus aussi frustré que toute à l'heure.

_Le casque envoie un type d'ultra-sons qui calme l'activité cérébral quand elle est beaucoup trop intense. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle a utilisé.

Le détective fit tourner le casque entre ses doigts avant d'ajouter, pensif :

_Être normal... Même si c'est reposant, ça reste ennuyeux.

John leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

_Ça m'aurais étonné... En attendant, je vais essayé de réparer la table de la cuisine.

Mais Sherlock attrapa le poignet de son colocataire, l'empêchant de partir.

_Arianne m'avais proposé une autre manière d'arrêter de penser il y a quelques années. Mais j'avais trouvé ça stupide et aberrant.

Malgré lui, le médecin rougit quand Sherlock se releva pour s'approcher de lui. Le détective se pencha un peu vers John, faisant presque toucher leurs fronts.

_Ah... Ah oui et c'était quoi ? Répondit Watson en déglutissant difficilement.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, perdant son regard dans les yeux de John. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'observait pas mais se contenter de _regarder_. Le médecin était beau et Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes abandonnées aussi rapidement son colocataire. Bien sur, il était loin de se douter que c'était de sa faute. Après tout, les relations sociales, ce n'étaient pas son truc. Le détective se pencha complétement, embrassant un peu maladroitement le médecin. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ses sentiments pour son colocataire s'embrouillaient. Avoir l'esprit au calme tout à l'heure lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. John écarquilla les yeux mais ne se recula pas. Son cœur s'était mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues avaient viré au rouge.

Ça aurait dû le dégouter, voir le mettre en colère. Mais rien de tout cela. Il était juste surpris. Et même agréablement surpris, il devait bien se l'avouer. John posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock et cassa le baiser quand il fut à bout de souffle. Le détective avait un petit sourire en coin mais John remarqua la légère rougeur de son colocataire. Il n'était pas le seul à qui le baiser avait fait de l'effet. Watson comprit soudain quelque chose d'important. Il était attiré par Sherlock. Pas par les hommes, non. Juste Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux d'une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu sinon ? Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait envie d'embrasser à nouveau son colocataire. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le détective passa ses bras autours de la taille de John et lui murmura :

_Mais depuis que tu es là... Cette solution est des plus envisageables.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Au plaisir de vous revoir, see you again !


End file.
